Star Wars: The Fall of One
by Daemon Dumah
Summary: This is thebeginning of a story of two renowned Jedi who are put on a mission to investigate disappearing Jedi and a lingering disturbance in the Force. What they find on their way is a new Sith Lord and wavering path to the Dark Side.


It had been a long day for the three Jedi. A drawn out sting operation Corsec and the Sorrellian marauders had gone horribly awry when a rookie Corsec officer decided to try and make the bust by himself. The officer was quickly taken hostage and an all-out war had begun in the main Sorrellian complex. At this point Corsec officials were happy to not only have the local Jedi, Keiran Halcyon assisting with the operation, but also Davly Panma and Sayden Moore; two of the most renowned Jedi in the galaxy.

The Jedi had led the assault on the massive durasteel complex. Naturally, the Corsec officers followed Keiran's lead since he was a Corellian. This left Davly and Sayden with a smaller force of officers to move quietly through the halls with as much speed and as little notice as possible. It had taken two hours to storm the complex with minimal losses on both sides. And while Sorellians were vicious and bloodthirsty they were not stupid. The Sorrellian General, Kel' Tarruth, who was in charge of the complex knew the odds of escaping alive against a Corsec strike force and three Jedi were remote and had surrendered the hostage Corsec officer after the ward room had been breached.

The Sorrellian General, his head held high even as the restraining clamps were placed around his furred wrists, sighed as he watched the Jedi converse only several meters away. His admiration for their bravery and battle prowess had only increased with their observance for peace even during a battle. He nodded to himself as two Corsec officers began escorting him to a security shuttle. He knew what must be done for the good of his people.

"Jedi!" The General called out loud enough to get the attention of everyone in the vicinity. "Jedi, before I am taken away I would have a moment with each of you."

The Jedi looked at each other before heading towards the General. The General made sure to put each detail of the three men into his memory. He would want to remember these men who he would help deliver his people into peace.

The first he knew intimately. Keiran Halcyon was the native Corellian Jedi. He was taller than the other two and had a well built physic. His long, dark hair and his goatee sharply contrasted with his green Jedi tunic. Keiran had been tracking the General for three standard years and had finally caught up to him. He probably did not need the assistance of the other two Jedi but seemed to have had confidence enough in their abilities to bring them in as back up.

The second and third Jedi were known to just about everyone in the galaxy. The holonet made sure to cover the exploits of Davly Panma and Sayden Moore because of their ability to end threats to the Republic in a very public and exciting manner. That is to say, they usually were the ones bringing the fight to the doorstep of any enemy of the Republic. Even now as the Jedi made their way towards him holonet cameras filmed them all from every angle.

Davly Panma was an average height for a human with dark brown hair parted down the middle and pulled over his ears. A small patch of facial hair rested on his chin and accentuated his ocean blue eyes. He did not wear a standard Jedi tunic like most other Jedi. He was a Umbaraan, from Ubaraa, and tradition demanded that since he was a warrior he must wear one of the many traditional warrior garbs of his people. However, since he was a Jedi he also needed wear similar clothing to the rest of the order. The General was no expert on Jedi but he felt Davly did a fine, if not a slightly home-world-tradition biased job of blending the two styles. He also noted the dual lightsabers attached to Davly's belt. He had not seen many Jedi in his time but only a very few he had seen chose to wield two lightsabers.

Sayden Moore was slightly taller and thinner than his Jedi compatriot with light brown hair that was messily parted. Light stubble covered his face and emerald eyes pierced into the heart of any who met his gaze. Sayden was also aUmbaraan and was honored bound to both to home world and Jedi traditions when it came to his clothing. In the General's opinion, however, Sayden came closer to the Jedi style of dress than Davly did. Sayden also carried a peculiar type of lightsaber, one the General had never seen before. It seemed to be able to emit beams from either side simultaneously or independently. It was an impressive weapon to say the least.

The Jedi stopped only a few feet from the General and bowed their heads respectfully and the General did the same.

"Is there something you would like to talk to us about, General Kel' Tarruth?" Keiran asked.

The General nodded and stood a bit taller in the presence of the three Jedi Knights. "I can see now why it is that my people are shunned and hunted as though we are animals. Today each of you showed me that the Republic and the people of Corellia are peace loving societies."

General Kel' Tarruth looked away for a moment seeming to gather his thoughts before continuing. "You showed us mercy when you had us in the wardroom when you easily could have slaughtered us all and simply said that we resisted. My people surely would have. And I now see that this is not the way I want my heirs living out their lives."

"I offer my services and intelligence on the Sorrellian resistance to Corsec and the Jedi Order in an effort to bring peace to both my people and yours."

Sayden smiled and rested a fist on his hip near his double bladed lightsaber, "There is much hope for your people if you have come to this conclusion General Kel' Tarruth."

"I agree," Davly added in with palpable appreciation. "It may even spare you some leniency in the trials to come if your assistance garners results quickly and with minimal losses for Corsec."

"It will, indeed," Keiran nodded in agreement. He turned to his fellow Jedi and bowed, "Gentleman, I thank you for your help in this matter. However, I have other duties to which I must attend."

Davly and Sayden bowed likewise and Davly added, "The Republic is always happy to assist its allies when they are in need. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you both."

An hour later Davly and Sayden were streaking through space at light speed. Sayden had set the course for a direct route to Coruscunt and Davly had piloted the ship into course then set the autopilot. It had been a weary day for the two and something in the Force troubled them.

"There is a lingering disturbance in the Force," Sayden said as he rubbed his right temple. He sat down in the co-pilot's chair and leaned back.

Davly looked over the ship's control panel to make sure all the course plottings and tracking systems were in the green before replying, "I have felt it as well. It's as if someone were dragging their finger down your back and continued to apply pressure as the went."

Sayden nodded and sighed. "That pressure is sure to break the skin in this case. There is malice behind this disturbance and it's being dampened by someone who is strong in the Force."

"Perhaps you could contact the Council and see if we are needed back at the temple?"

As if on cue the ship's message receiver beeped an announcement that an incoming transmission was waiting and the red light on its panel showed that the message was a priority. Sayden punched the receiving button and a blue hologram of Jedi Master Yoda appeared above the ship's control panel.

"Greetings Master," Sayden said as he and Davly both bowed in respect.

"Greetings to you as well, young Jedi" Yoda replied with a bow. "A great disturbance in the Force has the council felt. Fear, we do, that the Dark Side is at work."

"We have felt it also, Master," Davly replied. "We were just about to contact you to see if you needed us to return to the temple."

Yoda nodded, "Strong in the Force you both have become to be able to feel this threat. Powerful Jedi you both are. But return to the temple the council does not wish. Make your way to the moon ofTelitur you must. Investigate the disappearance of several Jedi will you and report back to the council."

"I sense a strong connection with the disappearance of these Jedi and the lingering disturbance in the Force, Master," Sayden thought aloud. "Perhaps this can be more easily handled with the assistance of Jedi Knight Halcyon. We have finished our business on Corellia and he is skilled in investigations more so than we are."

Yoda gave a considering nod then, after a slight internal deliberation, slowly shook his head; "Heard the council has of your assisting Keiran on Corellia. But too involved is he with assisting Corsec with the marauders to bring with you. A fine test will this be for you both in the council's upcoming decision to appoint new Jedi Masters."

"Thank you for your confidence in us, Master Yoda," Davly bowed. "We will do our best."

Yoda bowed and smiled, "All the council asks of you that is. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master," the pair of Jedi Knights replied in unison as they bowed their heads.

The image of Yoda blinked out and the funnel of stars in the front view panel replaced it. Sayden quickly started to calculate a new course for Telitur. Davly brought the ship out of light speed and corrected the current vector to prepare for Sayden's new coordinates. It took only a few minutes for the pair of Jedi to redirect their course and set them onto a direct route for Telitur. After the ship jumped into light speed once again Davly reset the autopilot and the two men sat quietly for a moment.

Sayden's calm look gave way to a snaking grin and he turned to Davly, "A test for the rank of Master? Sounds like this will be one of our last missions without Padawans by our side."

Davly nodded, "And it may also be our last mission altogether. I don't like this disturbance being so closely connected to the missing Jedi. And I don't like that Master Yoda left the number of missing Jedi out of our briefing."

Sayden folded his arms over his chest, "One missing Jedi is too many in the eyes of the Council."

"But even a few missing Jedi do not warrant immediate investigations," Davly retorted. "And by 'a few' I mean three to four. The Council usually perceives this as a group who has found it to be in their interest to conceal themselves in order to get a mission fulfilled. And even after the mission should have finished the missing Jedi are given time to return from it before an investigation is called for. I believe we are talking about several dead Jedi, not missing. Not with this disturbance running along with their disappearance."

Sayden sat quietly for a moment as he went over Davly's view of the subject. There were several good points and none of them were disputable until they gathered more information on the issue.

"Well, it will takes us two days before we arrive at Telitur," Sayden said as he stood and began to exit the bridge. "I suggest we get some rest and meditate on the situation ahead of us. Perhaps some insight will come to us through the Force."

Davly stood and fell in place behind his friend, "Excellent idea. After that whole Corellia ordeal a quick nap and some deep meditation will do me good."

The two made their way back to the quarters prepared for the long flight ahead of them. The upcoming days would be uneventful but they would serve as a time for rest before taking on their latest mission.


End file.
